The present invention relates to a compound containing two functional groups and a manufacturing method thereof, especially to a compound containing carboxylate ester and N2S2 ligand bi-functional groups and a manufacturing method thereof that react with target material with amino-group as well as technetium or rhenium so as to form radiopharmaceuticals to be applied to contrast agents for tissues, target agents for diseases, or diagnosis devices.
The human cells have specific receptors on their surface so as to bind corresponding amines, amino acids, peptides, or protein. By means of such specificity, the compounds with these amino groups are labeled with radioactive nuclides. Once the compounds containing these amino groups entering human bodies, they are brought to specific organs or tissues so as to achieve purposes such as diagnostic imaging or disease treatment. For example, apoptosis is highly related to treatment of a plurality of diseases.
Thus Annexin-V labeled with radionuclides applied to research of apoptosis has received a lot of attention. If the protein or peptide is going to be labeled with technetium-99 m (Tc-99 m), the compound containing two functional groups is used for labeling protein with Tc-99 m. S-Hynic is a common compound having two functional groups to be used. Besides an active carboxylic ester group that reacts with protein or peptides to generate a strong amide linkage, it includes pyridinyl and hydrazo groups that react with Tc-99 m. However, S-Hynic is photosensitive substance so that it is light degraded. Moreover, the S-Hynic has low valency so that it requires addition of auxiliary substance such as tricine and this is not convenient in use. Thus there is a need to find other compounds containing two functional groups with stable physical properties and convenient to use.
In order to overcome above shortages of conventional compounds containing two functional groups, the present invention provides a compound containing carboxylate ester and N2S2 ligand bi-functional groups and a manufacturing method thereof. The compound containing carboxylate ester and N2S2 ligand bi-functional groups not only reacts with alcohols and amines but also with ReO3+ or TcO3+ to be applied to protein and peptide labeling with technetium or rhenium. Furthermore, the compound containing carboxylate ester and N2S2 ligand bi-functional groups has feature of photostability so that it is easy to be operated and used. Moreover, there is no need to add auxiliary chelating agents during the processes so that both reaction processes and the cost are reduced.